The Crystal Woods, with a Crystal Secret
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: It is known that King Sombra haunts the Crystal Woods, apparently he's not gone. The ponies from the Crystal Empire tell me to stay away, my friends agreed. But, something is driving my towards the woods, a sound to be in fact. A sound I haven't heard since I was a filly, and one I thought I'd never hear again.
1. Intro

You've heard the stories where the villain kills the hero's father, thus the hero swears revenge, stuff like that. But this one is different, I've been thinking wrong about all of this. When I meet my father's killer, I learn some interesting things. Things that my mother, Princess Luna, has been keeping from me, even the killer kept his secrets. But now realizing things aren't always as they seem, I run into trouble, trouble that I might need some help with.


	2. Arrival

I woke up early, stretching my wings, and hopping out of bed. I already had my suitcase packed, I grabbed it and headed towards the train station. This week me and some friends decided to take a vacation to the Crystal Empire. Twilight and Misty had been excited to see Cadence again, and I had been longing to see Skyla again. I also had the idea to enter the Crystal Woods, but my thoughts on that had been low. I saw all my friends waiting at the station, Twilight and Misty were talking about what to do with Cadence. I went over and started talking with Brine, another friend of mine.

"So" I asked,

"What are you planning to do at the Crystal Empire" I went on,

"Well, probably going to talk with Shining Armor, _and_ make sure you don't get into trouble" he replied, I laughed a little,

"Well you can _try_" I said,

"But ,as you know, I most likely will", I smiled he did the same, we then heard the train heading our way so we grabbed our bags and stood at the platform. We walked onto the train and went on our way.

About an hour later, we arrived, ahh the Crystal Empire it was more beautiful then I had remembered. We saw Shining and Cadence waiting at the station, Misty and Twilight rushed over to Cadence. Brine walked over to Shining, my other friends headed to the castle, I kept wondering where Skyla was. Something rammed into my side, and I fell, I looked up to see Skyla dressed as a pirate again, I sighed

"You want to play pirates again don't you" I asked, Skyla then nodded quickly in return,

"Fine" I continued standing up. I looked around to see we were the only ones at the station,

"Alright Skyla, jump on" I said, crouching down, she jumped on and we ran towards the castle running through the streets,

"So, how's everything been" I asked,

"Everything's been going great, well everything except.." she said, not finishing, I stopped running,

"What" I asked tilting my head, she pointed towards the castle,

"We have to go talk alone, I haven't told my parents yet, and I'm not planning to" she said, I ran towards the castle, up to the room I was staying in, I locked the door and went to the window by Skyla, I sat down,

"So why haven't you told your parents about this" I asked,

"Well, if I did, they wouldn't believe me" she said, I tilted my head again,

"Well, spit it out, what's wrong", I said,

"Well…." She said


	3. What Really Happened

"I-I went into the Crystal Woods" she said, I shrugged,

"Well why is that so wrong" I said, "And why wouldn't your parents believe you?". She sighed,

"Well, I-I saw K-King Sombra in the woods" she said, my eyes widened my mouth dropped open,

"WHAT" I yelled, "we must tell your parents right away" I said getting up,

"NO" she yelled, I stopped solid in my tracks,

"No pony shall hurt him" she said, I tilted my head,

"Why" I asked,

"He's not here to hurt us, apparently, he just wants to talk to you, that's why I asked you and your friends to come here for a bit" she said, I grew angry,

"You expect me to talk to the colt who killed my father" I said,

"Since you don't want me to tell any pony, I won't, but you can tell _King Sombra_ I'm not coming anytime soon" I said, walking out of the room.

A black mist appeared next to Skyla,

"I'm sorry Sombra, I tried" she said,

"It's ok little one, I knew this would happen, I know what I'm going to do" he said,

"You're not going to harm her right?" Skyla said, Sombra nodded,

"I would never do that to her, especially her". He said


	4. The Song

I walked outside t of the castle, Rusher came up to me,

"Silver, are you ok, something seems wrong with you" She said, I shook my head,

"I'm ok out for a little walk is all" I replied, walking past her, I walked so far out from the Crystal Empire, I ran into a tree, a Crystal tree infact. I was at the entrance to the wood, I slowly backed up, and started walking back, then out of nowhere I heard whistling , I turned around it stopped, I continued on and it started again. This time I stood still, listening, I finally heard the whole song, and I lifted my head eyes wide, I whispered to myself,

"I-I know that song" I said, it was a song I used to hear everynight when going to bed, I was really little though, but I still remembered. The song soothed me, almost to the point of sleeping, thus every night I came to the same spot, at the same time hearing the same song, over, and over again. The song had to be coming from the woods, it had to. One night when I went, I started to whistle along, and the song sounded beautiful, I've only heard it that good when.. when, I had another father, the one I had before the other one who had recently died. I think that was the father who taught me that song, and I used to whistle along. But the only pony in that forest was Sombra, so the next night, I went in the woods, maybe he had killed my other father, and that made me more aggravated.


	5. King Sombra

The woods were quiet, since they were Crystal trees every pony thought the leaves were sharp, but there so soft. I couldn't let the leaves distract me I had to find the real reason I was here, but at this point I was totally lost. I couldn't find my way to the entrance or exit, but then I heard the whistling again, I slowly walked towards it ending up in the center of the woods, with a path to the entrance. I looked around, since the whistling stopped. But then it started again, and I looked directly at a giant crystal, it was like a cliff in the woods, but not really. Sombra was at the top looking at the moon, then turning around, I don't know what happened but I ran, I guessed seeing him in pony made me freak out. I made it to a empty circle surrounded in trees, I took a break, but I heard hoof steps coming right for me, so I hid behind some trees on the left, I saw him enter the area, and he stood there making me know that he knew I was there,

"I know you're here" he said, his voice low and dark, yet calm,

"You have every right to be afraid, but I'm not who you think I am",

"I killed your father for reasons you need to know, you can stay hidden, I don't care, just talk to me, he pleaded. I didn't know what to do, but the anger inside me, made me talk even making me come out,

"So now that I'm here explain, why you killed him, if it doesn't prove worthy I shall kill you" I said, he nodded, seeming confident,

"That colt was not your _real_ father" he said,

"He did fall in love with Luna, and the same with Luna".

"Wait, did you kill him because you loved Luna" I said, Sombra shook his head,

"No, now please let me finish" he said, I nodded,

"That colt didn't really love Luna" he said, I grew confused,

"He only wanted you" he said,

"What" I said, he nodded,

"He was a scientist, he used to be normal, a little advanced, but then, he went insane, he only tried to experiment on ponies with special abilities like you, that's why I killed him" he said,

"Well, why did _you_ want to protect _me_" I said

He sighed, "Promise you won't freak out" he said, I shrugged and then nodded,

"How do you think I know the song" he asked,

"Well, you killed my first father, and before he died he sang that song" I said, he face hoofed himself,

"Well, my friend, you've been thinking wrong the whole time" he said.


	6. The Truth

"Why was I thinking wrong huh?" I asked, he let out a huff,

"I-I'm your father" he said, I almost passed out,

"WHAT" I yelled, he lowered his head,

"Since you've come back to this world all you think of my is evil, evil, evil, that's why I told Luna not to tell you" he said, sighing,

"Y-you can go now, tell whoever you want I don't really care, that's all I wanted to say before I well, die" he said. He started to walk away, I didn't move I just found a pile of leaves and laid down on them, I wanted to stay here, it made me feel better. Later that night Sombra was walking through the woods, he was levitating a lantern with his horn, he was really surprised to see me.

"What are you still doing here" he asked,

"Well, it's much more peaceful here" I said, turning on the leaves,

"Is it ok with you if I can stay the night here" I asked,

"Yea, sure that's fine with me" he said. He came over and sat down next to me,

"Do you think it's weird that I'm your father" he asked, I shook my head,

"It's pretty cool actually" I said yawning, he smiled,

"Wow, thanks" he said. I shrugged, I kept turning, I couldn't really fall asleep, I didn't know why,

"Having trouble falling asleep" he asked, I nodded,

"Do you want me to" he asked, I nodded again,

"Yea, that'd be great" I said, he then started to whistle again, almost instantly I fell asleep. So did Sombra the song made us both tired, falling asleep I felt wonderful.


End file.
